Memory devices are typically provided as internal, semiconductor, integrated circuits in apparatuses such as computers or other electronic devices. There are many different types of memory including non-volatile memory and volatile memory. Non-volatile memory can include memory such as read only memory (ROM), phase change memory, or flash. Volatile memory can include memory such as static random-access memory (SRAM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), and synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM).
A typical DRAM includes a plurality of memory cells, each memory cell being coupled to one bit line and two access lines (e.g., word lines), with one of the latter being a “passing” access line. A first portion of a access line can be active portion while a second portion of the access line can be an isolation portion. The active portion of the access line (e.g., active word line) can provide voltages to memory cells coupled to the active portion of the access line during a memory operation. The isolation portion of the access line can be at some reference voltage (e.g., ground) during the memory operations in order to isolate inactive memory cells during the memory operation. However, a voltage on the active portion of the access line can still disturb inactive memory cells coupled to the passing access line.
Thus, there are general needs to reduce access line disturb in a memory device.